1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system, and more particularly to an oxygen supplying system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Seriously polluted areas have been greatly increased, such as chemical plants, painting areas, the workers may require to use filtering devices; various kinds of filtering devices have been developed, in which, as shown in FIGS. 6 and 7, a typical filtering device is shown and comprises a filter 1 for filtering polluted air, however, the fresh air supplying rate is not fast enough such that the users may feel uncomfortable.
As shown in FIGS. 8 and 9, an oxygen supplying system is shown and comprises a bottle 2 for accommodating pressurized oxygen, and a mouthpiece or a mask 3 connected to the bottle 2 via an opening 4, however, oxygen is supplied into the mask 3 via the opening 4, and the carbon dioxide breathed out by the users is also be forced out through the opening 4, whereby, the pressure within the mask 3 will be increased such that the users may feel uncomfortable.
As shown in FIGS. 10 and 11, another type of oxygen supplying system is shown and comprises a bottle 2 for supplying pressurized oxygen into a mouthpiece or a mask 3, a buffer space 5 is provided between the bottle 2 and the mask 3 for decreasing the pressure of the oxygen, and an outlet valve 6 is provided in the mask 3 for exhaust the carbon dioxide breathed by the users, however, the users have to breathe hard in order to open the outlet valve 6, this may also increase the pressure within the mask 3.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional oxygen supplying system.